


Missed

by happyxwalsh



Series: Season 3 [7]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: I’m messed up I know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh
Summary: A short fic about Connor almost getting shot.





	Missed

_Bang._  
A bullet from Bonnie Winterbottom’s gun almost killed Connor Walsh, but it missed smashing the clinic’s window. The law student continues to write, as if he didn’t almost die. Everyone else in the room is frozen with fear, predominantly Oliver. He feels sick to his stomach. If that bullet hit Connor, he’d have to see the person he loves with all of his life bleed out on the floor. And that thought haunts him.

“I like how the gun doesn’t even surprise me. You know, Bonnie, it really should be on safety and not sticking out your bag,” Connor jokes, furthering the panic in the room.

“You nearly got shot, how are you not freaking out?” Michaela mentions, losing her mind a little, “are you in shock or something?”

Before Connor answers, Oliver takes it on himself to usher him out the room because he knew that he’d be able to know whether he’s okay or not- no matter how well Connor hides it. If he was in shock, it’s best to get him out of the room and for him to comforted by someone he trusts.

“Oliver, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. I didn’t get hit, so it’s not like I’m hurt or anything,” disbelief overtakes Connor’s face.

“You don’t get it! It’s as if you don’t even care you almost- _died_ ,” that’s when it hit him, “wait, you don’t care... because you think there’s nothing more to live for,” the law student’s eyes shimmer with tears, at the bitter truth being thrown in his face.

“There _isn’t_ anything to live for, everything is broken and ruined.”

“Are you talking about yourself? Because you’re not as broken as you think, Connor. No one is broken from such a young age,” Oliver points out, driving a spear through his ex’s heart.

“I am. My entire life is a lie and it’s fucked me up since the beginning. Growing up, I felt like couldn’t trust anyone. And I still do. Although, I can always count on my paranoia because screw having a happy life for _once_!” The younger man let out a few more tears, which tugs on Oliver’s heartstrings. They both stand there, crying. So, the older man goes over to him and pulls him into his embrace. The law student’s sobs muffle, as he buries his head into his shoulder. Oliver kisses his temple, hoping it soothes him.

Connor feels safe in his arms, he feels happy- for the first time in so long. Even if he almost had to die to get there.


End file.
